LASTIMA, NO TE DEJARE IR
by dannyellacullen
Summary: Un solo momento, una sola oportunidad, una decisión que tomar Ji hoo piensa que lo mejor es dejarla ir, que con su amigo ella estará mejor. Lo que no sabe es que para Jan Di es igual de doloroso dejar ir a su primer amor. Al final que resultara, a que se tendrán que enfrentar por defender su amor.
1. Chapter 1

-Dime que no es cierto Sumbae, dime que tú eres feliz… si tú estas triste, yo igual estaré triste.

-Es lo mejor. El la entiende mejor que yo. El puede hacerla mas feliz. Además creo que es tiempo que la deje ir.

Vi como lloraba, como esa solitaria lagrima me gritaba que yo había tenido la culpa, peor una parte de mí, la más egoísta me ponía feliz, porque él estaba aquí conmigo y ya no se iba a ir, sé que esto está mal, he intentado borrarlo saliendo con Joon Pyo , pero no puedo simplemente decirle a mi corazón que deje de latir frenético cada vez que lo veo. Es algo que va mas allá de mis fuerzas no puedo olvidarte Ji Hoo esa es mi verdad, como también está claro que tú no puedes amarme.

-Eso no es cierto… Tú… eres el mejor. Cualquiera puede ver eso. Ya verás como ella reacciona, tú eres lo mejor Ji Hoo Subae nunca pienses lo contrario.

De repente sentí que la distancia entre los dos se eliminaba, quedando reducida a nada. El me tenía en sus brazos y fue el mejor momento de mi vida, ahora con toda seguridad podría decir que había estado en el paraíso.

-Por que no me di cuenta antes Jan di, tu eres la mejor opción ahora ya es muy tarde verdad.

Al escuchar esas palabras me sentí en las nubes el me decía lo que tanto anhelaba. Que hace, muy buena pregunta. Solo tenía una cosa en claro lo amaba, pero ya era muy tarde estaba con Joon Pyo y aunque no lo amara no podía hacerle esto a él, no después de cómo se ha portado conmigo, el ha sido muy lindo no lo puedo dejar así como así y menos por uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No se dé que hablas Sumbae…

Era lo mejor, era lo que me repetía a mi misma para no hacerle daño al amor de mi vida.

-Jan Di …..

Se iba acercando a mi sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero por algún extraño motivo no lo aparte, a quien engañaba era lo que siempre había soñado…

Su aliento me gustaba todo sentía que iba a explotar y cuando su boca entro en contacto con la mía, me olvide de todo solo estábamos él y yo. Mi Ji Hoo, era mejor que en mis sueños.

-Cuando por fin nos separamos, por falta de oxigeno lo vi, ahí parado con la expresión más triste que haya podido imaginar y jamás pensé en esta vida verle al gran Joon Pyo, y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y no me arrepentía…


	2. REALIDAD

Joon Pyo POV

No podía ser cierto, lo que mis ojos presenciaban no podría ser cierto. Me negaba a verlo ya lo sabías Joom Pyo, por que ahora te niegas a aceptarlo. Me repetía a mi mismo pero es que no entendía que había hecho mal, le dije que la quería, se lo dije, entonces que estaba mal, acaso no merecía ser amado.

Me dirigí hacia ellos y con todo el coraje y dolor y desilusión lo golpee al que alguna vez había considerado un hermano.

-Por que tuviste que regresas Ji Hoo nunca había odiado a nadie antes ni siquiera mi madre que tanto daño me ha hecho por qué me tienes que hacer esto, heeee yo que te consideraba mi amigo.

-no puedo evitarlo, la amo.

-Que sínico eres, es muy fácil no puede venir a decir esto después de haber corrido tras ella Min Seo Hyun. Vengas a decir, que siempre no y ahora amas a Jan Di.

Me abalancé sobre el cómo es posible que el me hiciera esto.

-Detente Joon Pyo, no te atrevas a tocarlo.

Sus palabras rompieron mi corazón, aun más si eso era posible.

JAN DI POV

Solo los veía pelear y entre más los veía me daba cuenta que yo estaba acabando con su amistad. Aun así cuando vi que se disponía pegarle de nuevo no pude quedarme callada simplemente no quería verlo lastimado y mientras tomaba mi decisión me decía: Gomennasai Joon Pyo.

-Detente Joon Pyo, no te atrevas a tocarlo.

Vi su cara y supe que lo había lastimado pero en esto no podía ser flexible aquí nos habíamos equivocado los tres no solo Ji Hoo.

-como te atreves heeee te crees mi dueño.

-tú eres mi chica.

-No soy tu chica cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir esa es una idea que te formaste tu solito, pero yo jamás he querido nada contigo Joon Pyo, por que no lo entiendes.

-Sé que mis palabras te lastiman pero es lo mejor, yo no te amo Joon Pyo, y ya no quiero seguir mintiendo, eso no quiere decir que quiero algo contigo Sumbae, ustedes son amigos no se compliquen la vida conmigo.

Y con estas palabras los deje a los dos dispuesta a la alejarme de los F4 y sacarlos por completo de mi vida, adiós mi amor Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo POV

Solo escuchaba sus palabras sin dar crédito a lo que oía, ellos no están juntos, es solo una farsa mas de el. Haa Joon Pyo cuando entenderás, pero me ama a mi esa es una buena pregunta y si la dejo ir nunca lo sabré.

-A mi no me vas a dejar hablar Jan di, te vas a ir sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos.


	3. amor te amo solo a ti

Ji Hoo Pov

-A mi no me vas a dejar hablar Jan di, te vas a ir sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos.

Tenía que decirle no podía dejar que se fuera así como así, ya me canse luchare por mi amor aun que eso signifiqué perder mi amistad con él.

-Yo te amo Jan Di déjame quedarme contigo, dame una oportunidad de demostrártelos, yo se que no me crees que piensas que eres un remplazo de ella pero te lo aseguro que no es asi antes de irme ya tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia a ti pero me negaba a aceptarlos, como una chiquilla que acababa de conocer estaba cambiando mi mundo, pero ahora no tengo miedo.

Y diciendo esto, espere a que ella me respondiera… solo esperaba que su respuesta fuera buena.

Joon Pyo Pov

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que oían ese maldito traidor estaba robándome ami chica en mis narices pero no se lo iba a permitir.

-Ella es mía Ji Hoo aléjate de ella, Vamos lavandera recházalo para que podamos irnos, te perdono por ese beso, pero tendrás que recompensarme, entendiste.

Dicho esto jale su mano para irnos de una buena ves ya estuvo bueno de tonterías.

Jan Di Pov

Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuertemente no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la confesión de Sumbae aun me parecía un sueño no sabía que creer por un lado me sentía molesta que se creía Joon Pyo para decidir sobre mis sentimientos y intentar cambiarlos que le pasa yo puedo decidir sola, y por otro lado estoy feliz si intente borrarlo de mi corazón pero es imposible lo amo no puedo alejarlo así como así lo amo demasiado y se me presenta una oportunidad de estar con él, se que a lo mejor somos egoístas pero también merezco ser feliz y alado de Joo Pyo no lo seré simplemente porque no lo amo .

Y el ya ha sido muy valiente es hora de que esta Hierva salvaje demuestre de lo que está hecha, yo también soy capaz de defender nuestro amor así nos tengamos que enfrentar a todo el F4 o los que sean.

-Basta Joon Pyo, puedo decidir por mi misma lo que quiero hacer y con quien quiero estar.

-Entonces decídete rápido lavandera déjalo de una vez o mueres!

-Yaa deja de darme ordenes quieres, esto que voy a hacer probamente dañara a alguien y créanme que es lo que menos quiero pero es mi corazón y soy libre de decidir, así que respeten mi decisión. Todo esto lo dije mirando con profundamente a Joon Pyo.

-Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.

-Queee

Grito Joon Pyo pero ya había tomado mi decisión para cuando voltee Ji Hoo me miraba con una sonrisa, la más bella sonrisa en el rostro que jamás le he visto.

Vino corriendo hacia a mí y me abrazo fuertemente ya no importaba nada solo estábamos él y yo.

Ji Hoo Pov

Cuando lo volteo a ver sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos lo había escogido a el, yo la amaba le había dicho todo pero que derecho tenía ya la había lastimado lo suficiente, era demasiado egoísta y me permití tener esperanza que iluso fui.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a dejarlos solos, sus palabras siguientes fueron las que me atraparon y me dejaron plantado en el piso

-Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare.

Sentí que volvía a renacer ella me amaba igual que yo a ella, estaba feliz asustado, maravillado, y sobre todo sentía pena por el que había sido mi amigo su expresión era igual a la que yo segundos atrás había tenido sé lo que sintió pero no puedo en este momento ponerme en su lugar.

Corrí como loco a su encuentro y la estreche con todo lo que tenía la amaba y se lo iba a demostrar todo lo que tuviera de vida si me lo permitía.

Joon Pyo Pov.

No daba crédito a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado hace un momento.

_-Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

_Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

-Ella lo había escogido a el, no esto no podía ser

_Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

Nooo me negaba a aceptarlo pero cuando lo vi correr había ella y abrazarla supe que no había sido un sueño

_Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

Esto no se iba a quedar así los iba a hacer pagar nadie se mete con el gran Joon Pyo y vive para contarlo.

Jajajaj hola chicas lamento que sean tan cortitos, pero es que no doy para más me gusta dejarlas en suspenso gracias por sus comentarios son dos pero los amo me dan fuerzas de continuar no lo hago muy bien pero lo intento perdonen mis faltas de ortografía no soy muy buena. Como se podrán dar cuenta subo seguido, espero seguir así, ahorita ya no tengo tanto trabajo en la uní así que intentare subir otro cap. pasado o mañana si puedo.


	4. fontfontFelicidadfontfont

Joon Pyo Pov.

No daba crédito a lo que mis oídos habían escuchado hace un momento.

_-Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

_Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

-Ella lo había escogido a el, no esto no podía ser

_Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

Nooo me negaba a aceptarlo pero cuando lo vi correr había ella y abrazarla supe que no había sido un sueño

_Te amo Ji Hoo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amare._

Esto no se iba a quedar así los iba a hacer pagar nadie se mete con el gran Joon Pyo y vive para contarlo.

Ji Hoo pov

No podía creerlo me amaba, me quería solo a mí y a pesar de su rostro lleno de sufrimiento estaba feliz por mi porque yo la amaba y yo hubiera cedido si ella hubiera confesado sus sentimientos por el pero no me ama a mi así que no tengo por qué sacrificar nuestro amor.

-Te amo Jan Di, te amo muchísimo espero que me dejes estar por siempre a tu lado, para demostrártelo siempre, solo quiero que me dejes estar contigo.

-Yo también te amo Sumbae y me hace muy feliz que tu sientas lo mismo por mi yo pensaba renunciar a ti solo quería y quiero que tú seas feliz pero que yo esté incluida en ella me llena de felicidad.

Al escuchar esto de su boca, supe que por fin podría ser feliz, ahora solo quedaba un pequeño detalle, que esperaba solucionar pronto.

-Joon Pyo lo siento por favor perdóname pero esto que siento no lo puedo seguir callando ella me ama como yo la amo no puedo y no quiero dejar ir por favor perdónanos si ella te hubiera escogido a ti con todo el dolor de mi corazón la hubiera dejado ir porque sabría que ella es feliz.

-Como me puedes decir eso, tú de entré todos eras como mi hermano, me haces esto cuando sabes que la amo.

-lo sé, perdón- se que con esto no lograba nada pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-no te pongas así Joon Pyo perdóname pero no te amo por favor déjame ser feliz con mi Sumbae.

-tu lavandera como me puedes decir eso.

Cuando lo vi dispuesto a pegarle lo perdí, protegí a Jan Di y le aticé un golpe jamás le iba a poner un dedo encima mientras yo estuviera aquí para defenderla.

-no te atrevas, jamás intentes levantarle una mano, Joon Pyo porque me voy a olvidar que somos amigos por ella soy capaz de todo asi que no te atrevas a dañarla me oiste.

-dicho esto solo logre que se enojara mas pero ya estaba dicho no iba a permitir que tocara a mi Jan Di

- quiero que los dos se vayan de mi isla, esto no se va a quedar así, me oyen no van a ser felices de mí cuenta corre que nunca sean felices.

Todo esto lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos me sentía muy mal pero no iba a dar marcha atrás.

-Adiós Joon Pyo, espero reconsideres tu postura.

Tome a Jan Di de la amo para irnos y solo alcanzamos a escuchar el grito desgarrador de Joon Pyo.

_-TE AMO JAN DI…._

Jan Di Pov

Me dolía mucho hacerle esto a Joon Pyo pero no teníamos más opción así que con un nudo en la garganta tome la mano de mi sumbae para irnos de la isla.

Podía sonar egoísta para muchos pero ya lejos de ahí en lo único que podía pensar era en que el mi Ji Hoo me amaba me quería a mi no se que había visto pero me quería y yo no iba a luchar más en contra de este sentimiento.

-A donde nos vamos a ir Ji Hoo.

De repente él se detuvo y se me quedo viendo con la expresión de felicidad mas grande en su rostro una que jamás pensé que podría lograr sus ojos brillaron y derritieron mi corazón su mirada deslumbrante estaba causando serios estragos en mi corazón. Haaa como amaba a ese hombre.

-repítelo por favor

-Ji Hoo…

-Te amo Jan Di.

Dicho esto me beso fue un beso tan tierno que las lagrimas no dudaron en salir.

-Yo también te amo Ji Hoo mucho pensé que jamás podría decírtelo pero soy tan feliz que tengo miedo, no quiero que te separes de tus amigos por mi culpa…

Me silencio con otro beso , quien soy yo para quejarme o molestarme, besarlo era algo adictivo..

-no te preocupes yo te protegeré solo necesitamos darle tiempo a Joon Pyo para que asimile todo ya ves como se le pasa y pronto todo será igual que antes, bueno tal vez no igual porque ahora tu estás conmigo y no tejare nunca.

-lo que tu digas sumbae. Quien podía negare algo a él o contradecirlo siquiera aunque yo tenía mis dudas con respecto a Joon Pyo pero ahora estaba demasiado feliz como para ponerme a pensar en eso.

Ahora solo faltaba decirle al resto del F4….

Como reaccionaran los demás,….. Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, nos estamos leyendo chicas.


	5. conociéndonos

Yi Jeong Pov

Que es este sentimiento, que tengo por ti Ga Eul; no lo siento, no tiene que parecerte bien solo sé que soy un egoísta prefiero morir ahora mismo a pasar por algo que me da mucho miedo te amo pero tengo miedo no soy suficiente y no te convengo he llegado a una conclusión sobre mis sentimientos solo que tu no lo sabrás Ga Eul lo siento.

No siento estar enamorado de ti pero tengo miedo, como nunca lo he tenido antes, las chicas que sueñan con príncipes azules no pueden amar a un Casanova como yo. Y de repente una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla pero no podía hacer nada.

-Hey Yi Jeong que haces aquí tan solo.

Limpie rápido mí mejilla y me reuní con Woo BIn, no podía hacer nada, no debía hacer nada ella no era para mí como es posible que esta niña la acaba de conocer y no podía sacarla de mi mente pero no, tenía que seguir alejándome de ella, aparte de ser amiga de Jan Di esto podría costarme la vida si ella se enterase de que Salí con su amiga que me gusta..

Y aparte como decirle que la conozco de antes a Ga eul tenia que alejarme de ella aun recuerdo como la conocí.

FLASBACK

Era un día caluroso y yo tenía que ir a un exposición gratuita que mi compañía estaba dando en escuelas publica, aun no entiendo cómo es que mi abuela me obligo a venir aquí ella y sus idea de que me case con un plebeya, yo no nací para casarme iba distraído en mis pensamientos cuando algo o alguien choco conmigo, de seguro una plebeya me reconoció y quiso acercarse pues si no es fea puede que tenga suerte con el Casanova del F4.

-perdón no vi por donde iba.

La chica a simple vista no se veía fea pero no le podía ver la cara porque al chocar conmigo se habían caído sus libretas, me apresure a ayudarla.

-lo siento yo soy el distraído, cómo te llamas hermosa.

-ha, a quien le hablas. Y dicho esto levanto su rostro y unos profundos y bellos ojos me cautivaron pero ella al sentir mi mirada la rehuyó, como si no le importara quien era, esto era extraño.

-Cómo te llamas linda. Ella no podía ser inmune a mis encantos o siii?

-Mira no te conozco y no le hablo ni le digo mi nombre a gente que no conozco, perdón por no fijarme pero fue un accidente ahora si me disculpas llego tardea mi clase adiós desconocido.

No lo podía creer ella no me conocía. No imposible ella tenía que saber quién era yo solo era una técnica para hacerse más interesante pero bueno no voy a ir tras de ella no ha pasado y no pasara total no estaba tan bonita.

Después de ese evento tan extraño me dirigí a mi evento ya de por si iba tarde ahora por culpa de esta chiquilla más.

Al entrar lo primero que captaron mis ojos fue que ella se encontraba ahí estaba junt6o a una de mis mas preciadas obra, pero para los críticos no había sido buena ya que no era lo que estaban acostumbrados conmigo. Con paso apresurado me acerque a ella me conocía y la acababa de descubrir.

Ignorando los gritos de las demás me acerque a ella y le pregunte.

-te gusta.

-si es bonita, no conozco al autor para serte sincera no quería venir, pero es una de mis clases así q no podía faltar, de todas es la más hermosa, me fascina.

Esto me sorprendió y me agrado de igual manera, asi que con mucha curiosidad quería saber más

-Porque te gusta más esta sí es la más fea.

-Yo no lo creo al contario, como te digo no lo conozco, pero de todas las obras me parece la más sincera

-como0 que la más sincera

-Si, veras cuando veo las otras ciento que las hiso por obligación por cumplir con la exposición son lindas no digo que no pero ciento que a esta a pesar de ser la más sencilla es la que más tiempo le dedico el autor.

-Como lo sabes pudo haberla hecho solo porque si.

-Tal vez pero no se siento que expresa más de lo que ves a simple vista, nunca sabes lo más sencillo puede esconder muchas cosa, tener muchos secretos por lo mismo no ves todo de ella, no solo por que algo se ve sencillo quiere decir que es simple.

-tienes razón.

Con esto me retire esta chica era muy perspicaz tenía algo que me hacía sentirme atraído desde ese día no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, pero nunca me atrevía hablarle siento que con ella no sería solo una noche mas y eso me daba miedo me conformarla con verla de lejos.

FIN del FLAHSBACK

Cuando Jan Di nos la presento como su mejor amiga, estaba gratamente sorprendido, ella no me reconoció y debo agregar que no mostro atracción por ninguno de nosotros a todos nos trataba con cariño.

Pero yo no la pude ver como algo mas y no podía decirle esto a nadie ni Woo Bin y el era mi mejor amigo no podía confiarle esto que pensaría de mi no tenia que guardarme esto no podía soltárselo así coma si a nadie.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando Joon Pyo paso por mi lado empujando a su vez de lo enojado que estaba, parecía que había discutido con Jan Di que habrá pasado busque con la mirada Woo Bin o Ji Hoo, al primero que localice fue a Woo Bin y con sui mirada me dio a entender que no sabía nada. Cuándo me voltee vi por el rabillo del ojo que Ga Eul miraba al lugar por donde había salido Joon Pyo como con pena como si supiera lo que paso y lo apoyara pero no podía hacer nada.

Quise preguntarle que demonios pasaba pero cuándo iba a hablar vi a Ji Hoo venir pero no venia solo venia con Jan Di y la expresión e Ji Hoo era de pura alegría esto me sorprendió el nunca expresaba así abiertamente sus sentimientos cuando fui bajando mi vista, abrí los ojos de golpe no podía ser que significaba esto, voltee a Woo Bin y el tenia la misma expresión de perplejidad en su rostro así debía verme yo también, pero cuando voltee a ver Ga Eul ella los miraba con felicidad como si hubiera esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

Fue en ese momento que la verdad me golpeo.

Me acerque con paso apresurado Ji Hoo y Jan Di y con una mirada le dije todo a el que me dijera que era mentira y lo que salió de su boca jamás lo hubiera imaginado de él.

-estoy con Jn Di nos amamos y vamos a estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

No podía creer lo que había dicho así que con todo el coraje del mundo lo golpee porque si algo no estaba de acuerdo era con la traición hacia un amigo.

(N/A: chicas quise que nuestra Ga Eul fuera diferente no muy obvia para con sus sentimientos a veces nuestro querido Casanova se merece luchar por una mujer, así que veremos un hermoso triangulo amoroso por parte de estos dos con nuestro Woo Bin, como ven si nos les gusta avísenme y pongo a otro chico. se imaginan a los f4 luchar por unas plebeyas mmm interesante.)

Como ven la reacción de Yi Jeong están de acuerdo con él, este capi estuvo más largo, gracia por sus comentarios y espero les guste nos vemos en el otro capítulo, estaba viendo un dorama, por eso no pude actualizar pero aquí esta.


	6. no puedo mas

Woo Bim Pov

No podía creer lo que Ji Hoo acaba de decir, es que me resulta imposible que el sabiendo los sentimientos de Joon Pyo.

Pero quién soy yo para juzgarlo puede que Yi Jeong no me haya dicho nada pero lo veo en su mirada la señorita Ga Eul no le es indiferente y yo que puedo hacer si siento lo mismo por ella que puedo hacer, esa pregunta me la repito a cada rato que hago cuando mi mejor amigo y yo amamos a la misma mujer sin proponérnoslos y lo peor es que ahora que el todavía no ha dicho nada tengo el ferviente deseo de luchar antes que él se decida así el ya no podrá hacer nada. Es la primera vez que me siento así y no sé qué hacer, no puedo juzgar a Ji Hoo porque él se decidió en luchar por la persona que ama.

Con cautela me aleje de la pelea no quería involucrarme no era quien para juzgar.

-Porque estas tan solo Woo Bin-Sumbae.

Esa voz podía reconocerla en cualquier parte y con los ojos cerrados.

-pensando, y usted señorita Ga Eul, pensé que no iba a dejar sola a su amiga en estos momentos.

-ella se fue con Ji Hoo y la verdad es que no quería interrumpirlos quiere estar con él y Yi Jeong está muy enojado en este momento como para intentar tranquilizarlo aunque me siento un poco triste por el me da una especie de impotencia no poder estar de su lado y ayudarlo.

Esas palabras no sabes cuánto me duelen Ga Eul quiero gritarte que no te preocupes por él, que me da coraje solo pensarte preocupado por otra persona que no sea yo pero no puedo porque quiero Ji Yeong y no quiero que nuestra amistad termine que hago.

-si te entiendo el es mi amigo, se cómo te sientes.

-sin embargo esta aquí, hay algo que te preocupe puedes contar conmigo para todo, somos amigos y yo te aprecio Woo Bim Sumbae.

Pero yo te amo, te quiero para mi, dios porque me tenía que pasar esto a mí, porque me tenía que enamorar de esta chiquilla no podía seguir aquí, así que salí de ahí sin contestarle no podía seguir así tenía que hablar con alguien.

Ji Hoo POV

-Perdóname Ji Hoo yo solo quería estar contigo y ser feliz no pensé que todos iban a estar en tu contra yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz, es mejor que te deje.

No podía creer lo tontita que podía llegar a ser mí nutria.

-escúchame bien Jan Di ahora que te tengo no te pienso dejar ir he descubierto que soy egoísta y me gusta ser así, lo siento por Joon Pyo pero de ahí afuera si alguien no está de acuerdo con lo nuestro pues no me importa y a ti tampoco.

-Sumbae te quiero mucho.

-yo también pero mm que es eso de Sumbae heee, yo ya no quiero ser solo tu Sumbae quiero ser tu oppa o mejor solo tu Ji Hoo ok y yo no te quiero, yo te amo ok así que ven ya es hora de que nos olvidemos de todo este drama por lo que queda del día todavía quiero disfrutar con mi novia.

-Soy tu novia oppa.

-mmm por ahora si eres mi novia, mas adelante serás mi esposa y madre de mis hijos pero por ahora solo mi novia.

Me encanto el tono rosado que adquirió sus mejillas y para ya no hacerla pasar mas vergüenza la tome de la mano y la conduje a observar la puesta de solo ahora ya no tenía que estar solo nunca más, la tenía a ella y lucharía con quien fuera solo por estar con ella.

Que les pareció el capitulo perdonen la demora pero estoy de vacaciones y había tenido flojera pero ya me recupere así que ya actualizare, bien llegamos al momento crucial de Ga Eul, con quien creen que hablara nuestro mafioso, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo chicas que calculo estará para la otra semana el martes.

Días de actualización

Martes y jueves

Nos vemos.


	7. te amo

Jan Di Pov

No podía dejar de tener miedo por lo que pudiera hacer Goo Joon Pyo pero no me arrepentía, estaba buscando mi felicidad y estaba segura que solo estaba al lado de Ji Hoo no podía dejar que nada empañara nuestra felicidad así tuviera que ponerme en contra de quien sea, y tampoco voy a permitir que ninguna amenaza por muy peligrosa que fuese me separase de el.

Ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, quería disfrutar de mi relación antes de enfrentarnos a la realidad que nos esperaba al regreso.

-a donde me llevas Ji Hoo, no es un sitio muy costoso si es así déjame que me cambie, no quiero desentonar que tal si hay chicas más guapas.

-así te ves hermosa, uses lo que uses siempre te preferiré esta es una promesa que te hago jamás veré a nadie más que a ti nunca podría te amo demasiado.

Nunca me acostumbraría a esta felicidad se me hacia tan surreal el me ama, me ama de la misma forma que yo lo amo a él me siento tan feliz, por fin siento que todo está tomando un curso estoy tan feliz de poder estar con él y voy a ser todo lo que este as mi alcance para hacerlo feliz.

-te prometo que te voy hacer muy feliz Ji Hoo, voy a estar a tu lado siempre.

Ji Hoo Pov

-te prometo que te voy hacer muy feliz Ji Hoo, voy a estar a tu lado siempre.

Escuchar esa palabras de ella me hacen muy feliz en un principio pensé que no era bueno ser egoísta, fui a Francia para estar con ella, pero mientras estaba ahí me di cuenta que solo pensaba en ella en mi nutria y fue cuando comprendí que estaba enamorado de Jan Di y que no podía seguir mintiéndome a mi mismo pero cuando llegue aquí todo estaba de cabeza no entendía que es lo qué estaba pasando cuando me fui el la odiaba y llego y descubro que el la ama entonces pensé que tenía que dejarla ser feliz pero mientras estábamos aquí me percate que ella no lo quería no sé por qué salía con el si no lo quería y cuándo platicamos y la vi llorando y me dijo que si yo no era feliz ella no podía serlo entonces tenía que luchar por ella no podía dejar pasar mi felicidad iba a ser egoísta de eso dependía mi propia felicidad.

E hice bien si no me hubiera decidido no estaría con ella ahora y no podía ser tan dichoso como lo soy ahora, y sus palabras me lo confirmaban, solo necesitaba una cosa más para ser feliz pero sé que eso nunca pasara, no sé ni porque estoy pensando en eso el me dejo cuando más lo necesitaba no lo quería ahora.

-bien Jan Di hemos llegado.

Ante nosotros se encontraba un hermoso velero quería dar un paseo con ella y ver el hermoso cielo estrellado con ella, enseñarle la belleza que se expande ante nosotros aunque comparado con ella no puedo imaginar algo más bello.

Ya en el bote nos dispusimos a platicar de el tiempo que no la vi le conté lo que viví y como me di cuenta de que la amaba, fue ahí cuando se me vino a la memoria.

-hey Jan Di acércate un poco más, cierra los ojos.

-Los ojos que planeas Ji Hoo

-nada solo ciérralos

Y mientras me hacía caso me di cuenta que ella era para mí y siempre seria la indicada.

Lunas, marfiles, instrumentos, rosas,  
lámparas y la línea de Durero,  
las nueve cifras y el cambiante cero,  
debo fingir que existen esas cosas.

Debo fingir que en el pasado fueron  
Persépolis y Roma y que una arena  
sutil midió la suerte de la almena  
que los siglos de hierro deshicieron.

Debo fingir las armas y la pira  
de la epopeya y los pesados mares  
que roen de la tierra los pilares.

Debo fingir que hay otros. Es mentira.  
Sólo tú eres. Tú, mi desventura  
y mi ventura, inagotable y pura.

Woo Bin Pov

Me dirigí con la única persona que podía confiarle mis sentimientos, no podía más.

-siento interrumpir pero necesito hablar contigo…..

(N/A Bueno ahora conocen los sentimientos de nuestro bombero hasta el jueves chicas, con quien creen que este nuestro mafioso cha cha cha nos leemos pronto)


	8. confesiones y reacciones

Woo Bin Pov

Me dirigí con la única persona que podía confiarle mis sentimientos, no podía más.

-siento interrumpir pero necesito hablar contigo, se que estas algo distraída por lo que acaba de pasar pero hay algo que te quiero decir que si no lo digo ahora voy a perder todo el valor que he reunido hasta ahora.

- que sucede Woo Bin Sumbae que es lo que te tiene tan estresado sabes que puedes contar conmigo no.

-tu…. Ga Eul… yo solo… es que te estaba buscando porque yo quería decirte…. Si tú no estás preocupado por la reacción de Joon Pyo.

No podía creer lo cobarde que era podía enfrentarme a todas la organización pero enfrente de esta chiquilla parezco un inexperto buena esa Casanova

-pues a decir verdad si un poco pero espero de todo corazón que no se separen ustedes son amigos.

-si tenemos los mismos deseos.

-sabes en otro tiempo no te lo diría pero de todos eres al que más confianza le tengo en un principio te tenía miedo pensaba que eras diferente ya sabes para nadie es un secreto a que se dedica tu familia así que me hice una idea equivocada de tu persona entonces pues te tenia un poco de miedo.

Mm ese comentario me tomo por sorpresa lo que yo menos quería era que ella me tuviera miedo quería que me amara y me tuviera confianza, pero bueno ella dijo antes ahora ya no es tanto así.

-pero bueno eres totalmente diferente eres muy agradable en realidad.

Ji Yeong pov

Los veía platicar y debo admitir que me daban celos pero él era mi amigo y si sintiera algo me lo diría, debo admitir que estoy muy enojado con Ji Hoo pero no puedo juzgarlo solo así como así poniéndome en su lugar yo no sé qué sería capaz de hacer por alguien amado pero no se todavía no puedo perdonarlo no está ves no me hubiera dolito tanto así hubiese sido mi hermana yo creo que lo hubiera perdonado mas fácil pero verlo enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo yo jamás perdonaría algo así.

No podía seguir viendo su complicidad me molestaba aunque sabía que solo era amistad me molestaba.

-lamento interrumpir Ga Eul te molestaría dejarnos solos por favor tengo que hablar con mi amigo.

-Ji Yeong me espantaste, esto... claro si los dejo entonces.

Debía decidir qué hacer debía abrir mi corazón una vez mas o solo tenía que verla como una amiga. Observar mientras se alejaba voltee a ver a Woo Bin y me di cuenta que el tenia la misma mirada que yo ponía cando la veía no podía ser cierto o si tenía que averiguarlo.

-tengo que hablar contigo Woo Bin.

-yo también a decir verdad estoy decidido, necesito contarte algo.

-asi de que se trata, si es por lo de Ji Hoo te lo digo de una vez te conozco se que lo vas a perdonar pero si quieres interceder por el estas muy equivocado no pienso ceder, no puedo perdonarlo tan fácilmente, es imposible y tu deberías estar de acuerdo sabes que jamás podría perdonar algo así.

-a decir verdad no tiene nada que ver con eso pero ya que tocas ese tema no puedo estar de tu lado. porque si él la ama yo no puedo oponerme y decirle déjala, y que ella sea feliz con alguien que tampoco ella ama si. Esto es más grande que Ji Hoo o Goo Joon Pyo entiende esto es sobre al que ella ama y aunque sea duro ama Ji Hoo y no podemos cambiar eso, por lo tanto no podemos solo dejar que ellos lo arreglen.

En cierto punto tenía razón pero si ella lo amaba por qué decidió salir con Joon Pyo en un principio

-Entonces por que acepto venir aquí, por que acepto salir con él, es por eso que no debemos fijarnos en simples plebeyas como ellas, y si también esta Ga Eul es igual que Jan Di son unas interesadas.

En el momento que esas palabras abandonaron mi boca me arrepentí pero estaba enojado tenía razón no eral culpa de ella lo sabia pero estaba molesto, Lo que paso a continuación no me lo espere Woo Bin mas enojado de lo que lo había visto nunca levanto una silla y con una fuerza descomunal la aventó la esquive por puro milagro.

-nunca vuelvas a referirte a ella de esa forma, tu no la conoces no sabes cómo es no tienes derecho a juzgarla no sabes nada y no te voy a permitir que la insultes en mi presencia está claro eres mi amigo pero una palabra ofensiva mas contra ella y me olvidare de los lazos que nos unen.

N podía creerlo el también.

-No puede ser Woo Bin tu también te enamoraste de Jan Di pero que tiene, por que te fijaste en ella, ahora que vas a hacer se la vas a quita Hoo esto es el colmo.

-no hablo de ella Ji Yeong y ya que estamos yo también tengo algo que decirte.

_En el momento que aclaro lo supe no podía ser, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, no no no simplemente me negaba a aceptarlo. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma porque, esto es lo más irónico los F4 en guerra por un par de plebeyas._

-si Ji Yeong tus pensamientos son correctos estoy enamorado de Ga Eul y he decidido que voy a luchar por conquistarla no sé lo que sientes por ella solo sé que no te la dejare tan fácil.

-de que hablas que podría sentir yo por esa chiquilla no se qué demonios se te metió en la cabeza ella no es para ti ni, para mí, déjala en paz ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

-no me tomo mucho decidirme no la voy a dejar tan fácil y ya que aclaraste que no sientes nada por ella. Es mejor así, pero aunque sintieras algo por ella no te la dejare tan fácil daré lo mejor para conquistarla.

_No podía ser cierto no pensaba que esto siquiera pasara en mis peores sueños. Estaba confundido no podía seguir escuchando esto._

-no pienso seguir escuchando estupideces si te gusta esa chiquilla no es mi problema.

_Claro que es mi problema, no puedes la amo aléjate de ella, porque esas eran las palabras que tan desesperadamente me moría por decir pero no podía no podía. Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude no sabía qué hacer_

(N/A Como pueden ver nuestro woo bin se ha decidido. Ahora una pregunta súper importante, yo los amo a los dos pero les dejare la decisión final a ustedes, con quien quieren a ga eul, quien es mejor para ella solo les diré que habrá mucho drama analícenlo con cuidado y en sus reviews me dejan sus respuestas el que más votos tenga gana.)

_Varios días después._

Ji Hoo pov

Estaba esperando a Jan Di en la puesta de su casa como se lo prometí, ayer llegamos de la isla y pasamos unos hermosos días pero es hora de volver a la realidad, estoy un poco nervioso pero no tengo miedo la tengo a ella.

Flashback

-nada solo ciérralos

Y mientras me hacía caso me di cuenta que ella era para mí y siempre seria la indicada.

Lunas, marfiles, instrumentos, rosas,  
lámparas y la línea de Durero,  
las nueve cifras y el cambiante cero,  
debo fingir que existen esas cosas.

Debo fingir que en el pasado fueron  
Persépolis y Roma y que una arena  
sutil midió la suerte de la almena  
que los siglos de hierro deshicieron.

Debo fingir las armas y la pira  
de la epopeya y los pesados mares  
que roen de la tierra los pilares.

Debo fingir que hay otros. Es mentira.  
Sólo tú eres. Tú, mi desventura  
y mi ventura, inagotable y pura.

Después de recitarle ese hermoso poema me di cuenta que era ella siempre será ella

Fin del Flashback

-que estas pensado Ji Hoo.

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír su voz, no me percate cuando llego.

-en ti en que mas podría pensar he dime.

Y era la verdad en que mas podía pensar.

-vamos bella dama.

-vamos hermoso caballero.

De camino a la escuela aunque ella no lo dijo sabía que estaba preocupada por lo que Joon Pyo pudiera hacer no habíamos sabido nada de él.

Al llegar a la escuela vimos a un grupo de gente reunida así que mas por curiosidad decidimos acércanos mientras mas cerca estábamos pude reconocerlos era el resto del F4 y el que estaba hablando era él.

-tengo un anuncio del F4 a partir de hoy Yoon Ji Hoo ya no forma parte del f4 y a partir de la próxima semana el junto con Geum Jan DI serán expulsados de la escuela gracias.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba imagine que iba a hacer alguna niñería pero nunca me imagine que iba a hacer semejante estupidez, voltee a ver a Jan Di y note que estaba igual de contrariada que yo

-no te preocupes Jan Di lo solucionare.

-no Ji Hoo lo solucionaremos estamos juntos en esto somos pareja y lo vamos a solucionar.

Y con esa misma determinación tomo mi mano y si supe que estábamos juntos en esto. Y esa promesa fue sellada con un beso y me di cuenta que pase lo que pase ella estará conmigo.

Así nos adentramos en la escuela con la promesa de vernos a la hora del almuerzo.

(N/A cómo ven está quedando bien. Hasta aquí el capitulo lo hice ahorita y decidí adelantaros el capítulo, nos leemos hasta el martes. El siguiente si se acuerdan es la escena de la cafetería un poquito modificada y la intervención de la hermana de joon pyo espero que se decidan para que pueda poner un Ga Eul Pov)


	9. por fin

Woo Bim Pov

Estaba decidido no la he visto en días y me parecen años y tenía que ser valiente, ya había hecho lo más difícil le había dicho Yi Jeong, asi que me impedía luchar por ella si ella no me ama me amara pondré lo mejor de mí para que así sea, con esa determinación salí de mi casa para ir en busca de mi felicidad.

Ga Eul POV

Aun no sabía qué me estaba pasando estaba muy confundida no podía dejar de pensar en el pero sabía que no debía meterme con ninguno de ellos ya que no éramos iguales y no quería pasar por lo mismo que paso Jan Di al fijarse en un F4. Todo esto es un embrollo no debo meterme en estos problemas pero mientras más lo pienso me gusta Woo Bin sumbae no sé cómo llego a pasar esto no entiendo que me pasa pero cada vez que lo veo mi mundo da vueltas me siento muy cómoda a su lado no creí que esto fuera amor pero cada vez que me contaba de alguna de sus relaciones pasadas me sentía muy mal no podía parar de sufrir al imaginármelo con otra chica y la verdad me golpeo estaba enamorada de él, no es que fuera malo pero si sentía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando por no fijarme por donde caminaba choque con alguien al levantar la mirada me encontré con la persona que menos imaginaba.

-estas bien- ha pero si es Ga Eul como estas hace días que no te he visto pensé que por lo que estaba pasando Jan Di te iba a ver más seguido.

-Woo Bin Sumbae mm estoy bien y he querido estar apoyando a mi amiga aun que si no he podido verla tanto como quisiera pero ella tiene a Ji Hoo sumbae y el la cuida por mí, cuando no puedo estar con ella.

Hace días que no lo veía como él lo dijo y no me había percatado hasta ahora de cuanto lo había echado de menos ya es un constante en mi vida que voy a hacer ahora, buena la tuya Ga Eul enamorarte del mujeriego de los F4.

-Que te trae por aquí Woo Bin Sumbae, estos no son tus rumbos, se me hace raro verte por aquí y no puedes estar buscando a Jan Di por que ella sigue en la escuela arreglando un asunto con Ji Hoo

- lo sé en realidad vine a verte a ti, veras Ga Eul, me costó mucho tiempo decidirme pero ya no puedo seguir así en realidad es que veras…. yo quería decirte…. no sé por dónde empezar…..mmm... esto es más difícil de lo que creía…..me gustas…. En realidad gustar es poco estoy enamorado de ti no puedo seguir así… quiero saber si puedes darnos una oportunidad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que te conocí y sé que tu no estas acostumbrada a mí y sé que a lo mejor tu no sientes nada pero danos una oportunidad déjame demostraste que por ti, por este amor que siento por ti soy capaz de conquistarte solo dame una oportunidad por favor.

Mo podía dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban él me quería, yo pensando que es lo que voyt a hacer con este sentimiento que me aqueja y la razón de mis delirios viene a decirme que me ama , esto es un sueño, no puede ser cierto el me ama.

-esto es un sueño no puede ser tu… me quieres…..esto es increíble….si quiero que nos demos una oportunidad no he podido dejar de pensar en ti Sumbae no sé si es amor pero lo que si se es que te has metido en mi corazón y en mi mente y no te puedo sacar.

Jan Di Pov

Desde el momento que me dijeron que podía entrar a esta escuela la odie que iba a hacer yo con un montón de niños ricos que ni me van no me viene ahora no podía estar más feliz porque aquí conocí el amor, hoy y siempre lo iba a defender de quien fuera, hasta del mismísimo dueño de esta escuela.

Me dirigía a la cafetería para encontrarme con Ji Hoo y tratar de buscar una solución a este problema no podía permitir que en un acto tonto e infantil por parte de Joon Pyo nos echará de la escuela y sobre todo que es esa estupidez de expulsar a Ji Hoo del F4.

-por tu culpa tonta nuestro F4 se está separando desde que entraste a esta escuela has traido desgracia tras desgracia te vas a responsabilizar de tus actos oi te vas a esconder detrás de Ji Hoo Sumbae, claro es lo que vas a hacer eso es lo único que sabes hacer.

Estas niñitas ya me tenían hasta el gorro no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellas les hiba a contestar cuando la voz de mi angel se hiso presente.

Yo me responsabilizó, que es lo que tienes que decir.

Ji Hoo sumbae te vas a poner de lado de esta no lo puedo creer, te das cuenta que si esto es así no podemos apoyarte.

Quien te lo ha pedido he lárgate de aquí y no molestes a mi novia, si mi novia así que no se metan con ella, esto no es de tu incumbencia y si vuelvo a ver que alguno le dice algo se las verá conmigo.

Verlo así era tan extraño quien hubiera dicho que el tranquilo Ji Hoo del F4 fuera tan fiero para mi es una grata sorpresa, cuando todos se fueron dispersando el vino a mí para abrazarme para recordarme que él está conmigo y que siempre iba a estas ahí cuando yo lo necesitara.

-si te vuelven a molestar tienes que venir a contármelo ok.

-yo puedo defenderme sola lo sabes no.

-lo sé pero quiero cuidarte puedes culparme por eso por querer protegerte.

-te quiero nos protegeremos mutuamente.

-lo haremos.

-por siempre.

(n/a: perdón por la tardanza es que no encontraba la inspiración ok solo dos personas votaron y fue empate jajaja así que me tome estos días para decidir y como ven aquí esta woo bim merece ser feliz ahora que creen que pasara con Yi Jeong una guerra se desatara adivinen como estarán dividido los bandos creen que vuelvan a ser amigos, veremos . ahora si volveremos a las actualizaciones normales . nos leemos el jueves chicas viene la ayuda no los expulsarán pero ji hoo se va a enojar porque jan di busque a Joon Pyo sin él se imaginan a nuestro bombero celoso. Bueno hasta aquí el adelanto nos vemos.)


	10. dolor irremediable

Jan Di POV

Quería creer que Juntos nos podríamos enfrentar a todo, pero este problema lo cause yo necesitaba hablar con Joon Pyo, suplicarle de ser necesario que desista de su plan de echarnos del colegio y de sacar a Ji Hoo del F4 no podía concebir la idea de que por mi culpa el sufriera no podría ser feliz con el llevando esa carga encima, sé que esto no podría ser la mejor idea pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

-hey Joon Pyo sal tenemos que hablar. Estaba afuera de su cuarto de juegos y no me respondían, a lo mejor se encontraba en el patio después de todo ya habían concluido las clases.

Efectivamente alcance a verlo iba en dirección a su limosina.

-joon Pyo detente tenemos qué hablar.

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar lavandera no te dije que me dejaras en paz.

-No puedo tienes que escucharme por favor desiste de tus tontas ideas Joon Pyo no puedo elegir a quien amar sé que me equivoque nunca debí darte alas perdón pero no lo pagues con Ji Hoo.

-no puedo creer lo que mi ojos ven y mis oídos escuchan la gran y orgullosa Jan Di suplicando, no sabes lo que me duele que sea solo para salvarlo a él que ni siquiera lo agás por ti.

- Por favor Joon Pyo, no puedo evitarlo lo amo.

- este es el colmo, no tengo porque escucharte aléjate de mí vista, esto ya está decidido no hay nada que puedas hacer para salvar a tu precioso Ji Hoo, y si él hubiese sido mi amigo jamás me hubiera hecho lo que me hiso.

Y sin más se subió a su limosina pero no podía dejarlo ir así que Salí corriendo detrás de él, en nuestra tonta persecución se fue en su auto y ni eso me iba a detener tenía que lograr que parara toda estas estupideces

.

No sé cómo en toda esta tonta carrera terminamos fuera de su casa pero ni así me quiso recibir, ya no sabía qué hacer para que me escuchara y entendiera razones, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba lo veía imposible no quería entender y ya me estaba hartando su jueguito, lo mejor sería que me fuera para mi trabajo solo perdía mi tiempo, de repente un auto demasiado conocido se detuvo frente a mí, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones, no podía comprender que estaba haciendo aquí hasta que vi al conductor era la hermana de Joon Pyo.

-sube.

-pero… adonde….

-que subas si quiere alcanzar al tonto.

Ante ese argumento ya no pude decir nada, me subí al vehículo y ni tiempo medio de ponerme el cinturón literalmente salió volando me aferraba al asiento como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Y antes de me diera cuenta lo había alcanzado cerrándose ante el magistralmente y la vi salir y lo próximo que supe es que estaba golpeándolo y obligándolo a regresar a su casa ella era mi ídolo lo que yo no conseguí en horas ella lo hiso en minutos.

Ya en la casa el momento era un poco incómodo solo estábamos los tres y de repente Jun Hee comenzó a hablar.

_Jun Hee: ¿Cuál es el tipo de hombre que más odio?_

_Jun Pyo: Un hombre indigno, un miserable, un hombre que no pueda dejar atrás lo pasado._

_Jun Hee: ¿Qué es un hombre que alardea de sí mismo?_

_Jun Pyo: Indigno._

_Jun Hee: ¿Un hombre que nunca perdona a sus amigos?_

_Jun Pyo: Un miserable._

_Jun Hee: ¿Un hombre que no sabe aceptar su derrota?_

_Jun Pyo: Un hombre que no puede dejar atrás el pasado._

_Jun Hee: De acuerdo entonces._

Era extraño verlos interactuar es una nueva faceta de Joon Pyo que nunca dejaba ver muchas veces, pero, no por eso dejaba de ser interesante.

Se escucharon varios pasos y por la puerta apareció el resto del F4, al verme Ji Hoo se sorprendió bastante, ya que no le había comentado que vendría a buscar a Joon Pyo, pero tenía que hacer algo no podía dejar esto así, le dedique una sonrisa para hacerle saber que estaba bien y de inmediato me correspondió y se sentó junto a mí y en ese mismo instante la mirada de odio de Joon Pyo no se hiso esperar pero no podía dejar de sentir lo que siento por mi Ji Hoo por mucho que él se molestara, así que sin importarme lo que todos pensaran, tome decidida la mano de Ji Hoo en frente de todos, lo voltee a ver y le hice saber con mi mirada que él era lo único que me importaba, no iba a ser un secreto nuestra relación.

.

-Bien ya que todos los interesados están aquí es mejor que arreglemos esto de una vez.

Todos estábamos expectantes de lo que nos tenía que decir Jun Hee, no podía dejar de estar nerviosa.

-Estas consiente Joon Pyo que si sigues con esto tu amigo de toda la vida pagara tus caprichos estas realmente consiente que a pesar de este irracional forma de actuar ella no va a cambiar su decisión verdad lo sabes, ella ya eligió tienes que comportarte como un caballero, y aceptar esta decisión, no puedes permitir que tus celos y tu falta de juicio te afecten hasta ese punto.

_-Más vale arrepentirse de hacer algo que de no hacerlo. Ésa es mi filosofía_

No podía dar crédito a lo que decía.

Ji Hoo Pov

Esta mas que claro que no se arrepentía, Joon PYo está muy herido.

-Joon Pyo te voy a hacer una pregunta

-no te quiero escuchar

_JH: Jun Pyo, si la persona que amas lo está pasando mal por tu culpa ¿la dejarías ir?_

_JP: No, no la dejaría ir. No puedo dejarla ir. Voy a agarrarme fuerte a ella… y la haré feliz._

-aunque esa persona no quiera esa felicidad de tu parte.

-todo estaba perfecto hasta que tu llegaste.

De repente Joon Pyo se paró de su asiento y enfrente de todos se acercó a Jan Di y se arrodilló ante ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos, esas lagrimas tan sinceras, dignas de alguien que nunca ha llorado.

_-¿Puedes verlo? Mi corazón… anhela por ti, esto es demasiado para mi… _

_- Geum Jan Di, no me hagas esperar demasiado… esto me está matando _

_- Sólo dos palabras… Di que te gusto, sólo eso…bastara para que yo detenga todo, solo por favor no agás esto, porque no me puedes querer a mí._

Hasta cierto punto esto me estaba matando yo estaba dañando a mi amigo, pero que podía hacer, ser egoísta y dejarlo ser feliz, aunque la chica en cuestión no lo quiera, eso es lo que debo hacer.

Jan Di Pov

No podía seguir con esto me mataba las palabras de Joon Pyo me matan pero por mucho que eso sea asi no podía simplemente cambiar mi corazón. Para el beneficio de él, y así se lo hice saber.

-Lo siento, no puedo me mata verte así, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, perdóname por favor perdóname, nunca quise dañarte.

(N/A: estoy muy emocionada ya tenemos a mas seguidoras de este fic, y eso me pone muy contenta a pesar de mis enormes faltas de ortografía, alguien se tome la molestia de leerme…. GRACIAS, perdón por la tardanza, sé que últimamente no actualizo como tal pero es que me costó mucho encontrar lo sentimientos adecuados, llore mientras escribí este capítulo ya vimos que ya intervino la hermana de Joon Pyo, veremos cómo se torna todo esto desde este punto, nos vemos el miércoles chicas que es para cuando tendré el siguiente capítulo.)


	11. sinceridad

Jan Di Pov

-Lo siento, no puedo me mata verte así, pero no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento, perdóname por favor perdóname, nunca quise dañarte.

Y diciendo esto él se levantó y mirándome, con esos ojos llenos de furia me dijo.

-Porque es porque él está aquí si es por eso vamos a otro sitio te prometo que no lo volveremos a ver, solo por favor.

-no puedes entender que esto es igual de difícil para mí, déjame ser feliz, solo por favor, yo no te amo entiéndelo.

De repente Ji Hoo se levantó abruptamente y se fue.

-creo que sobro aquí, con permiso.

-no puedo Joon Pyo la razón de mi existencia acaba de salir por esa puertas, solo quiero que esto te quede claro, déjanos ser felices.

Ji Hoo

Me dolía y si ella nos sintiera lo mismo, porque estaba llorando, a lo mejor solo esta confundida, haaa que puedo hacer esto es demasiado para mi.

-Porque me dejaste sola ahí adentro.

-no pensé que te había dejado sola, estabas muy bien acompañada.

-qué significa esto.

-lo que es que tal vez solo estés confundida, y realmente lo amas a ael.

-no me puedo creer que a estas alturas dudes de mi amor.

-entonces por qué lo viniste a ver, lo necesitabas ver tanto que lo viniste a buscar.

-vine a verlo para tratar de que entrara en razón.

-o eso es lo que te quieres hacer creer pero en realidad lo buscas lo necesitas, si es por mi dímelo, yo solo quiero tú felicidad.

Diciendo esto me arrepentí enseguida y lo que siguió después me confirmo que le había hecho daño, me golpeo.

-eres muy cruel, yo ya no sé si puedo con esto los dos solo se empeñan en lastimarme y hacen de mis sentimientos como si fueran sus dueños, los dos me hacen sentir mal, me hacen ver como si fuera la persona más egoísta, el por no amarlo y a ti por amarte tanto que me duele.

-yo solo quiero que estés segura.

- estoy segura de que te amo, pero tal vez el que debería estar seguro de si me ama o no eres tú.

-no puedes decir eso, como lo dudas.

- por tus acciones, por tu forma de hablarme, vine aquí para rogarle a Joon Pyo de ser necesario que nos dejara ser feliz y vienes tú y me ofendes, tal vez debería poner en orden tus ideas, yo te voy a esperar, porque te amo, nos vemos Ji Hoo.

Solo la vi irse con ganas de detenerla, pero necesitaba una forma de pedirle perdón, yo no dudaba, era solo que esta situación me superaba. Solo quería estar con ella en paz.

-creo que se molestó.

Esa voz, no puedo creerlo había sido un estúpido.

-te debo felicitar no, lo hiciste también, que por un segundo dude sobre qué hacer.

-_Es mejor arrepentirse después de actuar, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada_

_-bueno pues te felicito, pero no volveré a dejarla ir._

_-no esperaba menos de ti Ji Hoo_

_-buenas noches Joon Pyo, solo me queda por decirte que yo tengo más terreno que tú, ella me ama._

_- en este momento no mucho la verdad, creo que estoy mejorando un poco, por lo menos ella se siente culpable y deprimida, tal vez mas tarde vaya a ver cómo se siente._

_-y crees que con eso la tienes asegurada._

_-puede que no pero es un avance no de la amistad al amor hay un paso, y si su amor duda de ella, su amigo la consuela._

_Era un maldito no puedo creer que no haya visto sus intenciones, ya no quería seguir escuchando así que sin decir una sola palabra más me fui._

MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LA CASA CON LOS OTROS F4…

WOO BIM

Estaba decidido le diría que estaba saliendo con Ga Eul ha haces apenas una horas que no la veo y ya la extraño.

El sonido de la voz de Yi Jeong me saco de mis pensamientos.

-que extraño nunca había visto así a Joon Pyo.

-si bueno, no me pienso meter en esto

-por qué woo bin hay algo que te preocupa, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

-lo se dé hecho te quería decir.

Mi celular, me detuvo de lo que estaba a punto de decir, lo tome y al ver que era mi novia, que lindo sonaba, lo conteste muy emocionado.

-woo bin sumbae, esto… yo quería….

Su voz por teléfono era hermosa, y al escucharla tan nerviosa me puso muy feliz.

-puedes decirme lo que quieras, lo sabes no.

-si lo se… esto yo quería saber si estabas bien, es que te fuiste muy rápido, pensé que había hecho algo malo.

A la amaba no podía creer la suerte de tenerla.

-no hiciste nada malo, me surgió una emergencia en casa de Joon Pyo pero, me preguntaba puedo ir a verte ahora.

-claro… digo si no estás muy ocupado si me gustaría mucho que vinieras... Esto a decir verdad te extraño.

-yo también te extraño. Nos vemos en un rato paso por ti a tu trabajo…. Te quiero.

-yo también te quiero.

Y con eso me cortó, con una boba sonrisa estaba tan feliz que ni me percate que ahí seguía ji Yeong viéndome con una sonrisa en los labios.

-tu nueva conquista quien es la afortunada.

-de hecho es mi novia y si puedes saber es de hecho tú la conoces es Ga Eul.

-espero que esto sea solo una broma de mal gusto Woo Bin

-no lo es y deberías de estar feliz por fin encontré el amor.

-si pero no con ella, porque de todas tenía que ser ella.

-y por qué ella no he, ella es la mujer perfecta para mí y me corresponde, me ve a mí, no mi posición, ni mi dinero solo a mí.

-no lo sé solo que no con ella, porque….

Sabia a que venía todo esto pero ella era mía ahora, así que lo que sé que tenga, que se olvide, porque no la voy a dejar.

-porque, tú lo sabias, sabias que me gustaba más que eso que la amaba, te lo dije así que no me vengas con que tú también es mía y la voy a cuidar y a querer por siempre y a defender lo nuestro de quien sea, me oyes de quien sea.

-pero yo la vi primero, ella no te corresponde.

-hay por dios Ji Yeong es la cosa más estúpida que he oído, que estas en jardín de niños, ella es mi novia.

-pero yo también la quiero, si como oyes la quiero.

-lo sabía, pero ya es tarde ahora ella esta conmigo, y si me disculpas mi novia me espera, buenas noches JI Yeong.

Dicho esto me levante para encontrarme con mi novia, y con la profunda tristeza de que entre Ji Yeong y yo se ha creado una ligera enemistad.

(N/A Como ven hasta aquí el capítulo mm malas noticias capituló hasta el domingo lo se trató de ser constante perdón chicas, gracias por su apoyo.)


	12. rendicion

Woo Bin Pov

No podía creer lo que había pasado hace un momento, no debí haberle dicho cosas tan duras a Ji Yeong, pero solo pensar que le gusta Ga Eul me pone enfermo, porque ella, será acaso que nuestra amistad terminara igual que Ji Hoo y Joon Pyo, no, no podía ser, pero no podía renunciar a ella, eso tampoco lo podía hacer, ahora que había encontrado la felicidad, ahora que la tenía a ella conmigo , ella que no me pedía nada, solo mi amor, me tomo 21 años de vida encontrarla, ahora no la puedo dejar, aunque se mi amigo, él sabe la vida tan solitaria que he tenido que pasar, no puedo dejarla, soy un mal amigo lo sé, pro no puedo estar sin ella, ahora que se lo que es ser feliz me voy a aferrar a ella y luchare contra quien sea con tal de estar siempre a su lado, la defenderé y me aferrare a su amor, ella ahora es mi mundo.

Ji Yeong

Esto no podía ser, cuando había pasado esto, en que momento me empezó a gustar y ahora de que me sirve si el mi mejor amigo ya está con ella, ahora ya nada se podía hacer, no podía llegar y decirle simplemente me gustas porque ella lo quiere a él y la prueba es que esta con él, tengo que dejarla ir, pero que estoy diciendo como voy a dejar ir a alguien que nunca fue mia para empezar, él se merece todo es una buena persona, y tiene todo para dar, Woo Bin lo daría todo por ella, y yo que tengo que le puedo ofrecer, que, no tengo nada, mi vida es un desastre y no estoy muy seguro de estar listo para formalizar con alguien, sin embargo el en el momento que ella lo necesité va a estar ahí para ella, pero entonces si lo sé, porque duele tanto si sé que mi amigo la va a hacer muy feliz_, POR QUE LA AMAS, POR QUE NO PUEDO SOPORTAR LA IDEA DE QUE ESTE CON ALGUIEN MAS QUE NO SEA YO, PERO YA ES MUY TARDE DECIDI OMITIR ESTE SENTIMIENTO Y AHORA ELLA YA NO ESTARA A MI LADO NUNCA Y NO HAY NADA QUE YO PUEDA HACER, SOLO DESEARLE QUE SEA MUY FELIZ._

Ga Eul POV

Estoy tan feliz como nunca pensé que podría estarlo, lo quiero soy tan feliz con él, jamás pensé que alguien como él se fijaría en mí, debo de reconocer que en un principio quien llamó mi atención fue Ji Yeong sumbae, pero fue solo hasta que lo vi entrar a él no voy a negar todos los F4 son hermosos pero mi Woo Bin no solo es guapo, es el mejor ser humano del mundo puede que todo el mundo solo vea lo relacionado con su familia, pero hay algo más, él es mucho más, él es un ser humano que necesita amor y si el me lo permite yo se lo quiero brindar.

-que piensa mi bella dama

Me encanta la forma que tiene de ser conmigo él es todo y más de lo que yo siempre soñé.

-pensaba en ti

Aun no me acostumbraba a tutearlo, ni a mis palabras afectuosas pero me nacía decírselas.

-así pues que bien eso quiere decir que me quieres.

-y eso te satisface

-bueno que te puedo decir soy yo no es nada nuevo, quien no me querria.

Y tenía su hermosa sonrisa para acompañar sus palabras engreídas, como me molestaba que fuera así a veces.

.

-así pues te puedes ir al fin amor no te falta no

-no, no me falta, pero de la única que lo anhelo es de ti, y solo de ti

-me alegra oír eso.

-y tú no me vas a decir que solo quieres amor de mi parte, eres tan mala te gusta jugar con mis emociones.

-bueno pues ya estamos a mano no, tú también juegas con mis sentimientos, y no me gusta.

-perdón, es que no estoy acostumbrado y me pongo un poco nervioso, pero te aseguro que todo lo que te digo es cierto, te quiero, y estoy muy feliz que me hallas elegido, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-lo sé, y yo soy la que te estoy agradecida, por estar ahí por amarme, por estar conmigo, por ser tu Woo Bim

Estaba tan emocionada que unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y el cómo mi caballero de brillante armadura vino a cobijarme en sus brazos, protegiéndome, como solo él sabe hacerlo, como yo más lo necesito

-te quiero, contra todos, no me importa contra quien tenga que luchar, te quedaras a mi lado, por siempre así que acostúmbrate ok, porque ahora que estas en mis brazos ya nunca te dejare escapa, siempre estaremos juntos, no sabría qué hacer si no estás conmigo.

-Woo Bin, porque me dices eso, claro que siempre estaremos junto no lo dudes ni por un segundo, que pasa, que tienes.

-nada, solo te extrañaba pero bueno, que quieres hacer hoy, hace un lindo dia.

-tengo que trabajar, pero podríamos caminar juntos hasta mi trabajo.

-lo que tú quieras, siempre se hará lo que tu desees

-te quiero.

Y dicho esto me acerque a darle un beso, para así demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él, después me acompaño al trabajo y prometió que me vendría a recoger, el tiempo con él se me pasaba muy rápido.

JI Hoo POV

Porque deje que me engatusara con su mentira, te amo Jan Di por favor perdóname por ser un tonto enamorado por dejar que dudaras de lo que siento por ti cuando sin ti no soy nada, sin ti no tengo nada que hago para que me creas, fui un estúpido pero no te dejaré ganar Joon Pyo, esta es la última oportunidad que te daré, porque ella es mía ahora, y yo soy suyo, no puedo estar sin ella porque es como estar sin mi otra mitad es lo que ella me falta para estar completo, no puedo solo dejarla ir, y no podía estar más tiempo separado de ella no te daré ninguna ventaja, no esta vez seria egoísta, pero ella es mía, y no te la dejare.

Dicho esto tome las llaves de mi auto y conduje como loco hacia su casa, ella estaría sola puesto que sus papas se fueron a una isla para encontrar una mejor forma de viuda sin tanta deuda.

-Jan Di, ábreme, por favor solo quiero que conversemos.

Al no obtener respuesta pensé que no estaría pero cuando de repente escuche un sollozó, me sentí el peor canalla del mundo ella estaba llorando por mi causa, por mi estupidez, por mi inseguridad.

-no me voy a ir me entiendes, sé que estás ahí, por favor solo quiero disculparme, me equivoque, si lo siento no quise dudar de ti solo qué no estoy acostumbrado a que me escojan a mí, sí, estoy…. Tengo miedo es solo que te amo, y él no quiere dejarnos en paz. …. Yo solo quiero estar contigo… porque…. Te amo... SI TE AMO Y SE que ahora estas molesta…. Solo quería que lo supieras no dudo de ti, de tu amor, dudo de no ser lo suficiente bueno para ti…. Nadie se había quedado a mi lado, ni mi abuelo me escogió en su momento y era solo un niño porque lo arias tu que eres la mejor persona del mundo, el mejor ser humano que podría existir…

Y ahí me derrumbe por completo lo saque todo, todo lo que tenía en mi corazón y que había permanecido ocultó hasta de mis amigos solo quería recuperarla y ser feliz y no dejarla nunca.

-eres un tonto

Levante la mirada para verla observándome con los ojos desbordantes de amor, ella me quería a mí, ella se quedaría conmigo, me amaba, la amaba, no podría ser más feliz, ahora solo me faltaban mis amigos.

(N/A hasta aquí el capítulo como ven, gracias por su apoyo esperó que la historia este quedando bien y tenga sentido para ustedes no dejen de pasar por mi otra historia, Gracias a todas por su apoyo significa mucho para mi)


End file.
